


Siblings

by orphan_account



Series: Siblings [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, mentions of bigger characters, more tags to come, nothing particular - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a refugee camp burns down leaving only two children to survive by themselves.When another village willingly takes them in, what will happen?





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> > Okay you guys, bear with me.
>> 
>> A lot of the stuff I'm posting was all originally on my DeviantArt from two years ago before I recently deleted it. A few of my friends on there found me on other sites and had encouraged me to post it here and to keep at it. I have a few things up on here, but nothing involving original characters or anything of the sort. I've always been afraid to but...  
> F*ck it.  
> I'm going to do it anyway. 
>> 
>> I'm going to do this in three different parts/series;  
> One with the both of the siblings together before the separate, one following Aya and another following Yuu. You'll see what I'm talking about later. 
>> 
>> PS; Big thanks to awinterrose. I've been reading her stuffs and I finally gained the ambition to want to post my stuff and write again. Go and read her stuff and fall in love as well. 
>> 
>> Anywho, I don't own anything Naruto-esque.  
> Just the original characters and such.  
> If I did, I would be rich.  
> 
> 
> * * *

Sometimes, a family must do things to protect their own. Usually it is something as simple as patching up a scrape, but for the Yoshimi family it was something more difficult.

After all the things their village had went through, Yuu and his parents never thought it would come down to this; someone attacking the refugee camp they came to after some tyrant named Orochimaru decided it would be fun to take over the tiniest of settlements near the Land of Fire and turn everyone into his own personal test subjects. Just, after giving birth to the youngest of the family, Aya, the family and other decided to leave. If it wasn't safe there, it wouldn't be safe anywhere else.

The tiny refugee camp was a great place for Yuu and Aya. There were other kids to play with who were going through the same kind of uprooting, and everyone took care of each other since they all were poor anyway. The adults all understood the danger they all were in but no one knew exactly what this Orochimaru could do to all of them. There were rumors going around stating that he was a snake... or that he was one of the leaf Sanin. Either way, they all were trying to figure out what to do next. In the meantime, everyone was getting ready for Aya's birthday party. Might as well do something to boost morale.

On the day of Aya's first birthday party, the worst had happened.

It went all too fast, though. Yuu didn't know what was going on. In a panic, he picked up Aya and just ran. Their parents weren't in sight, but he knew that that is what his parents would have wanted; to save his sister above anything else. While running away with his Aya on his back screaming and kicking, a mysterious person appeared.  
Skin as pale as the clouds on a clear day, long stringy hair with some weird... scowl... appeared before Yuu. Not knowing what to do, Yuu darted inside the nearest tent in the camp hoping that he would go away.  
Without looking to see if the mysterious boy disappeared, Aya kicked to get down.  
"Shhhh," Yuu hissed.  
"He can't know we're here" in the quietest voice that has ever escaped his lips.  
Getting tired of being kicked in the back, he puts Aya down while putting a finger up to his lips and motions for Aya to stay put as if a two-year-old would understand that.  
Fortunately, she did. She stayed put with her finger up to her lips; smiling as if it were some sort of game. While Yuu acts like he's playing along, he tiptoes to the entrance. He can't stop shaking. He doesn't understand what is going on.  
He pokes his head outside a bit.  
There is nothing left of the camp.

Yuu had never seen anything like this before. Granted, he is seven years old but this was different.  
Dead bodies and blood everywhere.  
"Where's mom?" He whispers to himself. He turns around to Aya, "Please, Aya. Stay here."  
He steps out with tears rolling down his face. Yuu takes in a deep breath and walks around to see the damage.  
The tents were burnt to a crisp, mangled corpse in some of the piles with their skin melted away.  
Then he sees it;  
The tent him and his family have been living in.

Not thinking, he lets out a scream and runs towards the half-burnt cloth.  
"No... NO.…NO!" He Gasps. He feels like if he repeats no repeatedly, none of this would be happening... at all. Yuu doesn't understand what is going on. Hell, he's only a kid. He wasn't supposed to understand politics at this point in life. Right now, his job was supposed to be filled with toys and games and kids his own age...  
Kids....  
Everyone he hung out with while hiding... gone. All in less than 30 minutes.  
Dead.  
Yuu falls to his knees, and starts to sob. Big gobs of tears falling down his face, replacing the salty taste of his sweat with a different kind of salty liquid. That's he can do. Is just... cry.  
"What do I do now?" He thinks to himself while he emotions get the better of him.  
Behind him, near the tent he hid Aya in there was a muffled cry. Quickly the cries of gets louder as the milliseconds goes by too quickly for anyone's taste now.  
"...Aya..."

"AYA!!!" He screams as he turns around. He can’t lose her, too. He is willing to kill anyone who lays a hand on her. He doesn't know how, but he will. Aya is the last of his lineage and by Buddha as his witness he won't let anyone touch her.

He finally arrived at the tent. The pale boy is gone, but the tent she was hidden in was engulfed in flames. Why the hell would someone want to hurt a little girl?  
Without thinking if this was a smart thing to do, he finds his way in the small tower of orange and brown flames. Lucky him, the ground didn't catch fire yet.  
"AYA! AYA!!!!" He yells. Yuu might not get his voice back, but who the hell cares? He needed to find Aya; both of their lives depended on it. He can't stop coughing, but he needed to find Aya.  
He needed to find her.  
He needs her.  
In the back of the tent, there was a shadow, making the same crying sounds he did a few minutes ago, but this sounded different. It sounded like she was in physical pain and not the mental pain he was feeling this whole time. "Aya!" He screams as he kisses her forehead.  
"It's me, don't worry" he thinks to himself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any words out due to the lack of oxygen in the tent. He just has to remember the way he came.  
Yuu puts her on his back, turns around, then runs for the exit. It seems like forever since he stepped into this tiny ass tent. He has to make it... for Aya.

Eyes closed, he finds his way out by following the smell of fresh the air he was used to.  
He puts Aya down on the ground, her face blood red from screaming and crying. Yuu wipes the tears off her face and starts kissing her uncontrollably. He then looks at her to make sure she is okay.  
Her clothes are burnt and falling off of her, and there's her right arm.  
Blackened by the fire, but with blear blistering skin.  
He doesn't know what to do, so he picks her back up and runs away from the refugee camp. Away from his parent’s bodies... away from life as he knows it.  
"There is a town close by. Mama took me there to get food. Hand on Aya, we will find help."  
Aya stops crying, but not because of the comforting voice of Yuu, but because she is not conscience anymore, but he doesn't notice. He can't. He must go to the nearest town. It's a 45-minute walk away, but he knows he must make it; For Aya.

Twenty- six minutes into the run for help and salvation, he sees another town. A town he has never seen before. There must be someone here who can help. There must be; For Aya.  
Finding the first building he sees, he runs in panting with Aya on his back. It might be a little dumpling shop, but there should be someone here at least. A small town like this should have a person that is willing to help two injured kids. It’s not full... only two women inside. He runs past them with Aya and goes to the counter where the shop owner is.  
The person running the shop looks down and sees these two tiny kids with tatter clothes and blood all over the little girl. " Help" he whispers. Legs shaking, struggling to hold his body up, he collapses crying. Just.... crying. "Sho!" She yells, " Sho, come help!"  
Another man of the older generation comes in the room and grasps and stares at the pile of hurt children at his feet, one crying and the other looks asleep. "We have got to do something, Ayumi. Is the medic in town today?"  
"I don't know, Sho! I'll go check."  
And with a swift run, the woman named Ayumi goes to find the medic.

Trying to calm Yuu down, Sho patted him on the back in a reassuring way. He doesn't know what else to do at this point. He glances at the random women in his shop.  
"Are you guys medics by chance? I never seen you in town before, So I might as we--"  
"Shizune, does it look bad?" Said the taller of the women.  
"Yes, ma'am. They're two little kids." Says the younger one. "We have to help them" she whispers.  
"Well if there is blood, I'm not going to do anything. Stop the blood first and I'll be over in a second. Sir?? The taller one says. "Listen to Shizune. She knows what she's doing. She will help."  
The younger of the two, apparently named 'Shizune' puts the little pig off her lap and comes towards the children, all serious like. She looks at Yuu and picks him up, embracing him. "  
"You did fine. What is your name?"  
"Yoshimi Yuu," he sniffles"  
"Well, Yoshimi Yuu, just go to the big lady over there. I'll help this little one. "  
Yuu doesn't budge.  
"...no. I can't leave her. The last time I did tha--"  
"Listen Yoshimi, do you want me to save her?"  
"...yes..."  
"Then let me work my magic." Shizune winks at Yuu and he instantly trusts her.  
The nice lady looks at the older gentleman with a straight face and starts to bark out orders while picking up Aya and taking her to the back where all the water was.

Yuu went to wait with the bigger woman. His vision gets blurry a bit. The lady, knowing he was about to pass out, just keeps sipping on her tea.  
"Want one?" She says while pushing the plate of the last dumplings towards Yuu, mouth full.  
He shakes his head and kindly declines, swaying back and forth.  
"Okay, suit yourself" she mumbles, spitting crumbs everywhere. She takes the last of the dumplings and just shoves it in her mouth like it was nothing.  
"You might want to lay down, though. You're going to pass out."  
"I'm fine, miss. Really. I need to be here for Aya--"  
"Really, lay down." Taking a sip of tea.  
"Thank you for your conce--"  
Yuu starts to fall backwards. The lady was fast enough to be there to break his fall. She sighs, picks him up, and lays him across the bench at the table she was sitting at.  
"This is going to be a long day." She whispers to himself as she lays his head down on her lap.  
The helpful lady groans, and waits with the sleeping Yuu.

Maybe when he wakes up, this nightmare will be all over.

**Author's Note:**

> If it sucked, I'm sorry you guys.  
> Be honest and such.  
> I'm giving it a few chapters before I do anything more with it on here...


End file.
